Brotherly Love
by dragonsong94
Summary: For the tahts my sibling contest. Cannon pairings you'll see. Umm yeah Edward and Emmett play Truth or Dare what Will come of it? What happends to Bella? ONE-SHOT


**A/N**"for That's my sibling! contest** O.k. Im not sure when this is set but its before Bella's a vamp and after New Moon. All the Cullens and Bella are taking a Limo to Tanya house.**

**DISCAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY TWLIGHT CHARATERS**

**CLAIMER: I OWN BECAUSE OF YOU AND HEARTBREAK CITY YOULL SEE LATER.**

"All right Edward. Go get her!" I heard Emmett call. We were in Alaska visiting Tanya and her family. I the stupid little human was freezing. Edward, was supposed to be getting my jacket when stalked off to do something else. I figured it was a dare. Emmett and Edward had been playing all the way up here. I sort of tuned out after a while cause I heard something's I could have live my entire existence with out knowing.

_~0~-~0~-~0~-~0~-~0~-~0~-~0~-~0~-~0~-~0~--Flashback-~0~-~0~-~0~-~0~-~0~-~0~-~0~-~0~-~0~-~0~-~0~_

"Eddy pants lets play Truth or Dare." Emmett whined.

"Excellent, but just between you and me, rematch." Edward said.

"Truth or Dare?" Asked Emmett

"Dare Emmett." Edward said bored.

"Bring Bella out of the front seat and put her in your lap and you may not have seatbelts the entire drive AND the car must be moving whenever Bella get's into the backseat." Emmett said. That was evil.

"No" Edward moaned but did it anyway. This would be bothering Edward all the way from Forks to Alaska. Even longer because Esme was driving and went normal human speed for my sake. Even after motorcycles I still didn't want to go that fast in a breakable care with breakable me. No doubt she would go slower, cause I didn't have a seatbelt on. "Emmett truth or dare."

"Umm you know what your pretty ticked." Emmett looked for Jasper's conformation. Jasper nodded vigorously. "So I'm going with truth.

"Ok." My Edward. I like the way that sounded in my head. MY Edward said with out skipping a beat. "Have you ever though about anyone in a sexual way or as being sexy while doing the deed with Rose?"

"yes." Emmett said. "Truth or Dare?"

"Who?" Edward, my angle asked.

"Not part of the question." Emmett stated. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth jerk." Edward nearly growled. "Not that one!"

"Whats turns you on…" Emmett started. "about Bella and other women."

"For you information you stupid vampire." Started Edward. "I Have never EVER been turned on by anyone other then Bella, and I guess it would be her blush, and her innocent mind." Edward Finished sheepishly. "Truth or Dare."

"Alice?" Emmett asked scared at Edward steaming.

"Dare Emmett. " She said from the next seat up.

"Dare." Ah stupid Emmett and Alice for not seeing it.

"I dare you to tell me all the people you thought about in a sexual way or thought is sexy while doing the deed with Rose."

"Rose, Me, Alice, Rose, Jasper, Me, Carlisle, Rose, Esme, Rose, You, Me, Bella, Rose, and me." Emmett said. That's when I stopped listen and fell asleep in Edwards lap.

_~0~-~0~-~0~-~0~-~0~-~0~-~0~-~0~-~0~-End Flashback-~0~-~0~-~0~-~0~-~0~-~0~-~0~-~0~-~0~-~0~-~0~_

I walked out of my flash back and around the house. There I saw what couldn't have been a dare. Emmett would never be like that to me. Would he? I never consider grand theft auto before and I didn't know. I did it without thinking. I grabbed the keys to the limo we had taken and just drove.

I drove until I couldn't any more. It was late and I was tired. I couldn't hold on any longer. I parked the care by the side of the rode and fell asleep.

_~0~-~0~-~0~-~0~-~0~-~0~-~0~-~0~-~0~-~0~-~0~-~0~-~0~-~0~-~0~-~0~-~0~-~0~-~0~-~0~-~0~-~0~-~0~-~_

__"Bella wake up." The voice was clearly Emmett's.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Um for you to wake up?" he sounded like it was a question.

"Why don't you go play with Edwards new unbreakable girlfriend." I said

"Who is she we'll see about unbreakable." He said

"Tanya."

"What?"

"I saw Edward kissing her!"

"No"

"Yes"  
"No"

"Yes"

"n-"  
"Yes Emmett that's what I saw!!!"

"Well sis I'm their for you. One second I got to make a phone call."

"Oh yeah really their for me you leave to make a phone call." I said sarcastically.

"Oh sing a song would you. Keep yourself bussy."

"Fine" I didn't bother with the radio. I had a song that one day I would have sung to Edward but well. If he didn't want me anymore.

_**Because of you, I am me**_

_**If I never met you**_

_**I'de never know I could smile**_

_**If I never met you **_

_**I'de never know I'm allowed fun too**_

_**If I never met you**_

_**I'de never know I'm a kid still**_

_**Because of you, I am me**_

_**Because of you, I am free**_

_**Because of you, i laugh**_

_**If i never met you**_

_**I'de still be shy**_

_**If i never met you**_

_**I'de never find the courage to write**_

_**If i never met you**_

_**What i did would stay home**_

_**Because of you, I am me**_

_**Because of you, I am free**_

_**Because of you, I sing out**_

_**If i never met you**_

_**I'de still be picked on**_

_**If i never met you**_

_**I'de still cryin**_

_**If i never met you **_

_**I'de neve have my claws**_

_**Because of you, I am me**_

_**Because of you, I am free**_

_**Because of you, be cause of you i fight back**_

_**If i never met you **_

_**I'de need someone to lean on**_

_**If i never met you**_

_**I'debe scarred on my own**_

_**If i never met you **_

_**I never know i could**_

_**Because of you, I am me**_

_**Because of you, I am free**_

_**Because of you, I can stand alone**_

_**If i never met you**_

_**I be soo cruel**_

_**If i never met you**_

_**Ide live like theres no one**_

_**If i never met you**_

_**I never know someone was watching me**_

_**Because of you, I am me**_

_**Because of you, I am free**_

_**Because of you, i care**_

_**If I never met you**_

_**I never see**_

_**If i never met you**_

_**I wouldn't know i was me**_

_**If i never met you**_

_**I just a kid who dont matter**_

_**Because of you, I am me**_

_**Because of you, I am free**_

_**Because of you, I can feel pride in me**_

_**If i never met you**_

_**Ide always be mad**_

_**If i never met you **_

_**Calm wouldnt be in my vocab**_

_**If i never met you **_

_**Ide never know all the patience i had**_

_**Because of you, I am me**_

_**Because of you, I am free**_

_**Because of you, i am calm**_

_**If i never met you**_

_**ide never laugh**_

_**If i never met you**_

_**ide never sing out**_

_**if i never met you**_

_**Ide never fight back**_

_**If i never met you**_

_**Ide never stand my own**_

_**If i never met you**_

_**Ide never care**_

_**If i never met you**_

_**i de never be proud of me**_

_**If i never met you**_

_**Id never be calm**_

_**Because of you, I am me**_

_**Because of you, I am free**_

_**Because of you all,**_

_**Im all I am.**_

"The song was dedicated to all my high school friends. To Angelica for my laughter, to the Cullens for my courage, Rosalie, for my bite, sunny days to me to be able to be on my own well for those sunny days, Charlie, Renne, Esme, and Carlisle, for my abilty to still care, Alice and Jasper, for teaching me pride in myself, Edward for taking me as me, Emmet, for patience, Jessica and Mike for self control and my teachers for putting them their. " I forgot Emmett would be listening.

"That was a nice song and dedication." He said.

"HOLY CROW YOUR IN THE CAR!!!"

"I have been here for a while."

"Oh." I heard a car door slam.

"Bella" an angelic voice called.

"You called him?" I asked Emmett.

"Yeah he was worried about you."

"Bella?" He called again.

"What do you want cheater?" I asked and I started to cry.

"Bella whats wrong?" He asked pretending like he was worried. "Who did this to you?"

"I wrote a poem for it. Well sort of a singing poem." I told him

_**Flaming hearts**_

_**Who set my heart aflame**_

_**Who is the one with the blame**_

_**YOU! Your made my heart hate**_

_**YOU! You cast I took the bait**___

_**You cracked it and made it bend**_

_**No one can make this hate end**_

_**At first it was love**_

_**Sent from above**_

_**We cool we were tight**_

_**We hung out all night**_

_**Then I saw you with her**_

_**you were off in a blur**_

_**HEARTBREAK CITY**_

_**HEARTBREAK CITY**_

_**You set my heart flaming**_

_**You get all blaming**___

_**You're the one I hate**_

_**You made me take the bait**_

I started to sob harder.

"Go away I don't want to see you again!" I yelled at him.

"Emmett how long have you been with her?"

"As long as it took for you to get here."

"AND YOU FAILED TO TELL HER IT WAS A DARE!?!?!?!?!?!"

"A dare?" I sniffled.

"Yes love a dare." He said. He started the car to head back to Tanya's. "Emmett go drive the other car."

As Emmett left I told Edward that I had a better song to sing when we got back. One for him and all my friends.

"Promise me something?" I asked

"Only if you promise me something in return."

"Ok"

"Well?"

"Only play truth or dare with Emmett when I'm awake."

"Ok and you do two things."

"What?"

"Put on your seat belt and never run away from me again." I snapped on my seat belt and we laughed all the way back. With Edwards scary fast drive was 5 minutes.

**AN OK so umm the songs might be a little weird but if you review I can fix that. Um yeah hit or miss? Oh the actual dedication for Because of you I am me are as follows **_**I want to thank all who inspired this song**_

_**Thank you Anders for my laughter**_

_**Thank you Writers Club and fan fiction reviewers (even if you don't review my staries if you ever reveiwed a story this goes out to you) for me courge**_

_**Thank you Heather for my bite**_

_**Thank you Tori for my ablity to be on my own**_

_**Thank you Verinca and Maggie who kept me caring**_

_**Thank you Grandma Cathy for helping my find pride**_

_**Thank you Hannah Divida for letting me be me**_

_**Thank you Jacob, Kamryn, Mr. Wangleman, Steven, Mrs. Perrin and whatever that dudes name was. **_

_**jacob and kamryn taught me daily patience**_

_**Steven alsop and that guy who taught mecontrol of anger**_

_**Mr. Wangle-man and Mrs perrin put them there**_

**So that's it review please.**


End file.
